fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Fusa.EXE
"This digital world. I can do so much on it... except live the normal life i wanted"-Fusa.EXE Fusa.EXE is a MegaMan character from the Megaman Battle Network Era created by Athorment on June 12th, 2012. Abilities Through out the most part of the development she lived in an exhiled system void of viruses, but a leak was bound to happen and the other way she found to defend is to "Fuse" herself with the viruses. This slowly twists her mind and augments her powers exponentially. Among the powers she posses are: *Fuse Hand. Her main way of attacking, she covers her hands with pure Coding for powerful physical Strikes. This power messes up directly with the coding of the digital world, granting her hacking abilities and the ability to manipulate digital structures. She develops a Virus Absorbtion power from this technique. *Float. This renders her completely unaffected by Poison, Fire and Ice Panels. *Digital Teleporting. To move quickly through out the Digital world. *Life Aura. Given to her by trance.Exe after the initial leak in order to protect her from incoming attacks, Life Aura is in essence a force field that stops attacks weaker than it's set amount of Damage. This can effectively stop even NetNavi attacks, requiring a lot of customization and strategy to bypass the shield. *Sword Code. Covers parts of her body with a virtual sword, she most commonly uses this on her arms. She can transform the coding to use Elemental swords (Fire Sword, Variable Sword) and Range Swords (Wide sword, Long Sword, etc) to effectively use elemental weaknesses or gain extra range on her melee attacks. *Style Change-F. By changing the coding of her form she can gain quicker access to different projectiles at the cost of gaining minor elemental weaknesses. *Neutral Buster Code. Using pure Coding, she is capable of charging up 3 phases of Shot Firepower. If she has recently absorbed viruses, she can use the stored energy to shoot a quick barrage from both hands. *Homing Spark. A mix of Style Change, Buster Code and Fuse Hand that allows her to release Spheres with multi-hit properties. it slowly chases the foe. *Hell's Rolling. A mix of Style Change, Buster Code and Fuse Hand that allows her to release rings with homing properties. It delays it's attack, but is much faster. *Virus Absorbtion. A side effect developed from her Fuse Hand Technique. Used against Viruses to earn their strength turning them back to 0s and 1s which is the virtual equivalent of pure energy, She then uses these coding to power up her Life Aura, Sword Code, Buster Code or Style Change Attacks. Fun Facts *Out of all the Trish Rivals, Fusa.EXE was the first to be designed. The same way Trish from the X'' Timeline is considered the "original", Fusa could be considered the template for the other rivals. This makes her one of the strongest characters of ''Athorment's megaman fanbase. *The concept of her being a human that is capable of interacting in the Digital world came before playing Battle Network 3, where the creator of Bass uses a chair to enter megaman.exe's world. Due to the technological similarities, this was added to fusa and trance's backstory. *Inspiration behind Fusa's powers come mostly from Bass.EXE as she is capable of using Life Aura and the physicals attacks she perform involve hands being engulfed in energy similar to the one depicted in his official artwork. She has inspiration from Serenade.Exe and megama.exe too. Gallery new_ocs_sketches_Fusa_exe_by_athorment.png|Close Up Sketch alt_trance_Fusa_exe_by_athorment.png|First Design Variable T nemesis Fusa Exe.png|Updated Full Body Looks Category:Athorment Category:MegaMan Category:Fanbase Category:Variable T